


Poison Lips

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Seth finds out that Dean used to be a prostitute to make some extra cash. Dean has to convince Seth that everything is fine now even when Seth feels like dying inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilzehs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/gifts).



> So this was a prompt on wrestlekink2 that wouldn't leave me alone about Seth finding out Dean used to be a hooker. So this beast got written. It's exceptionally long and I do plan on making another chapter in Seth's POV. So hopefully you like this one and I hope the feelings and emotions feel accurate to their characters. Also, I had to pick a bad guy for this story and Davey Richards was my choice given Dean and Seth would have known him and wrestled him in the past. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys can enjoy this and let me know what you think! This is dedicated to ilzehs who was in love with the prompt and encouraged me to write.

When the early morning sun is starting to filter in through the cheap blinds of their hotel and hit Dean square in the face he makes an unhappy grumble and digs his face into the pillow as far as it will go.

Rubbing his beard across the warm creases of the pillow makes him grimace out an ungodly groan of annoyance. It looked like mother nature was being a bitch as usual.

Stretching until he hears an adequate pop from his gimp shoulder, Dean blinks open bleary, crust filled eyes only to come face to face with Seth Rollins.

“Jesus fuck!” Dean flinches and in doing so rolls himself right out of bed, hitting his funny bone on the night stand as he went. “Fucking Christ.” Dean cursed, holding his elbow and untangling the sheet from his legs.

“What the fuck Rollins?” Dean spit out, his mop of hair tickling at his nose as he stared at Seth’s form atop the bed who was oddly...still and vacant.

It unnerved him to the point that he began to break out into a cold sweat. “Seth?” Dean asked again gently.

“Why didn’t you tell me you used to be a prostitute?”

Dean felt his blood freeze in his veins as ten gallons of regret and fear completely washed across his complexion turning it pale. The sweat that broke out earlier began to run in rivers, his jaw clenching and his heart pounding a mile a minute.

Seth’s long, black hair is in his face hiding his features, but Dean can easily pick up on the shaking of his muscles as they lean across the mattress, or the tremble to his shoulders matching Dean’s own.

“What are you talking about?” It was weak. Weaker than anything he’s said in his life and he knows it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“Dean,” Seth sighs out and oh god...he totally has that disappointed face set in stone forcing Dean’s throat to close and his heart to lodge painfully in his gullet.

Blues eyes full of mist Dean’s clenches them closed and quickly untangles himself from the blankets, tripping as he does, fight or flight immediately slamming him into over drive. _He had to get out now!_

“Dean!”

Seth’s voice is ringing in his ears, but he can’t focus on anything but the door in front of him. Just a few more steps and he’d be free, sprinting across the parking lot in his underwear no less but where the air would be clear of the stench of disappointment and horror that filled his senses and completely surrounded him from every direction.

He didn’t even realize that his hand had made its way to his collarbone leaving angry red scratches in its wake.

“Dean, stop, baby please.”

 _No, no, no. Wrong. Dirty. Filthy. Unwanted._ Screamed at him mercilessly in his mind until he was gutturally screaming, legs completely falling out from underneath him and hitting the hotel carpet with a crack.

Seth’s hands touch his skin, forcing back the flames enough that Dean can actually focus on what he’s saying.

“Breathe Dean. Fucking hell. In and out. Nice and easy.”

It’s a mantra he’s heard hundreds of times before and just like each and every time in the past the mantra somehow slips through the barbwire surrounding Dean’s psyche and unlocks the fist that tightens across his lungs, threatening to choke him. Dean takes in huge gulps of air, energy completely draining him until he’s a melted, pile of a pathetic mess in Seth’s arms.

Water splashes into his face and rolling off his cheeks however when his shaky hands come up to wipe it away angrily it’s then that he realizes that it’s not _his_ tears they’re Seth’s.

Seth’s big brown eyes leak moisture, his lips trembling as his hands subconsciously pat down Dean’s dry, frizzy hair in comforting motions. Their entangled together on the dirty floor, neither saying a word, Dean one second away from passing out from sheer horror at the situation presented before him.

“Why are you crying?” Dean finally asks, brows furrowed and confused.

“You fucking asshole.” Seth snorts, tears making his nasally voice sound even worse due to the snot. “I fucking love you so much why do you think I’m crying?”

 _Anger. Disappointment. Sadness._ Is what his mind cruelly taunts him with, but he simply shrugs instead.

Seth’s response is to sob again as he crushes Dean into a tight hug, face buried into his neck, mumbling nonsense that Dean can’t quite make out.

Dean just tightens his hands against Seth’s back in response. Hoping to hold him close so he doesn’t run away in shame.

“Ho...how’d you find out?” Dean’s voice is strange even to his own ears, the scratchiness and terror rattling his normal speaking voice making him wince.

“Let’s get up off the floor first.” Seth suggests, helping Dean stand on wobbly legs and directing them back over to the bed. Dean wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was thankful that Seth’s hands never lost contact with his own.

“Oh boy...I....I don’t even know what to say.” Seth stutters out, looking uneasy as all get out, hands wringing Dean’s in anxiety, lip bitten to the point of blood welling. Dean winced again, heart rate increasing.

He wasn’t sure he could even attempt to hear anything over the loud thudding of his heart against his chest. It was like a drum banging loudly in his ears, drowning out any sounds in between.

Dean watched as Seth wet his lips, taking a few deep breaths in before exhaling them. “Jacobs told me, unintentionally. I...I didn’t want to believe it at first.”

Fucking Jimmy Jacobs. Dean mentally files that away to go beat the shit out of him when he crosses paths with the guy next. Dean nods along with Seth, encouraging him to go ahead despite his heart threatening to rip into a million pieces. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to handle the rejection that was going to follow.

Dean mentally prepares himself for the blow as Seth takes another huge breath before letting it out.

“I’m...so fucking sorry you ever had to do that.”

“What?” Dean blinks a few times in confusion, watching as Seth completely loses it in front of him. The small damn that Seth managed to build seems to have burst completely. The boy was an absolutely ugly crier when he wanted to be, but this was something unlike Dean has ever seen before.

Between the snot and tears Seth managed to shakily get out, “I jus...just can’t even...even _believe_ it because I don’t want to imagine dirty men putting their ha...hands on you for money.” Seth’s hands shake against his own.  
“Seth...” Dean sighs, concerned beyond belief at this reaction. “It’s okay...baby.” Dean adds gently, rubbing his thumbs across Seth’s wrist in comfort.

“It’s not okay!” Seth shrieks, shaking free of Dean’s grasp, angry tears falling down as he paces in place mumbling to himself, “this is _not_ okay!”

“Seth...” Dean tries again his tone less confident. He stands up slowly and holds his hands out in front of him in hopes to calm the younger man down. “Just calm down, okay you’re getting hysterical on me.”

“Calm down?” Seth yells, hands outstretched making Dean flinch at the motion. “How? How is this okay to you? These people _exploited_ you. They used you all for what? These people were supposedly my friends!”

With each sentence Seth’s tone rose in crescendo. Dean felt his eyes water to the point they leaked out. Seeing Seth so hysterically upset was fucking killing Dean right to the core, and it was all because of him. “Seth...it’s okay now. Everything is okay.” Dean shushed gently, managing to shield himself from Seth’s erratic arms and grab them until he had forced them down at his sides. Seth was still frantic in his mutterings but as soon as Dean rested his forehead against Seth’s own the younger man slowly began to collapse in on himself until they were a tangled mess on the floor just like earlier.

Dean swallowed before he attempted to speak again. “It’ll be okay, _I’m okay_ I have you now and that’s what matters.”

“You don’t understand.” Seth mumbled. “I _have to_ make this right somehow. Those guys can’t get away with what they _did_ to you. _I_ won’t let them.”

“Seth,” Dean sobbed, heartbroken beyond belief and devastated at the sight of his proud boyfriend reduced to this. Anger began mixing in with the sadness, anger at himself, at Jimmy Jacobs, at _everything_ that had reduced Seth to this. But there was nothing Dean could think to do to make it okay. He couldn’t erase the past.

“ _Please_ promise me you’ll let this go. It’s not worth it.” Dean pleaded palm coming up and cradling Seth’s jaw, rubbing a soothing circle into the muscle until he felt it unclench.

Misty blues eyes met watery brown ones. Defiance, anger and grief radiated out of Seth’s eyes making Dean gasp.

“Don’t make me promise that.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said sadly. “I don’t know what else to say.”

“Just say you love me because I love you so much.” Seth asked softly, leaning in and giving Dean a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Dean’s eyes slip closed as his breath left him in a soft sigh. His eyes tightened to the point of pain before he was whispering an, “I love you” back.

 

* * *

 

_“That’s it Mox. Take all of me...fuck you’re so fucking tight.”_

_Dean’s face grinded uncomfortably against the grimy shower stall to the point of pain. The larger man had a painful grip on his hair that was rubbing his face across the title. Each thrust sent Dean’s lower half ramming into the wall, sparking pain in his groin._

_“Yeah baby you’re so fucking good...”_

_The moaned rattled in Dean’s skull._

_The sharp pain as the man, brutally fucked into him at a vicious pace was forcing moans of pain past the ball gag shoved in between his teeth. Drool collected on his chin and ran down his chest, only to dry in a sticky mess._

_The moans only spurred the man on, mistaking them for pleasure._

_Rinse, wash, repeat as the man’s hips slammed into his backside, reddening his ass even further after the harsh spankings experienced earlier._

_A guttural moan left his John as he was losing himself into Dean whose face was now fully smashed into the wall, his nose bending until Dean thought it might break. The drool and gag inhibiting him from fully breathing causing his lungs to constrict painfully._

_Once the man removed himself from Dean he slid to the floor in a heap, cum beginning to leak out of his asshole from round two of their night which was only getting started._

_“Fuck Mox, you’re so fucking good.”_

_The man grabbed onto his shoulder and easily turned him over until he was in a kneeling position before him, the John’s dick brushing his face. The man finally reached behind him and unclasped the ball gag making Dean wince at the irritation as he rotated his jaw._

_His eyes travelled up the guys body to his face where a smug smirk rested, eyes expressing everything that Dean already knew he was supposed to do._

_A scratchy voice past cracked lips uttered, “thank you sir, let me clean you.”_

_The man hummed as Dean took his cock into his mouth and began cleaning him of the cum and other liquids covering it._

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean jolted from his memories, eyes finally focusing on Seth who was staring at him in concern.

“Where’d you go?” Seth asked, hand reaching out and lightly resting atop his own.

They were both currently backstage during RAW, grabbing some last-minute catering before they both planned to head out for the night.

Dean sheepishly rubbed at his neck, face turning pink at the fact that he got caught unaware. “Sorry was thinking about something.”

“What?” Seth asked, voice trembling lightly. It’s been about two weeks since their talk in that god forsaken hotel that Dean has already blacked out forever and Seth’s been on edge ever since. Any weird stare, or even greeting sent Seth worked up into a frenzy. He was always on high alert mode, being suspicious of any guy that he previously knew that Dean also knew.

“Nothing important.” Dean shrugged off.

“Why don’t we make our way out of here huh?” Dean suggested, a wiggle to his eyebrows letting Seth know exactly what he wanted to do when they left.

Seth looked like he wanted to argue but eventually sighed and nodded with a smile. “Alright, let’s go.”

The two made their way through the throng of people, bypassing everyone who wanted to stop and chat as Dean dragged Seth along behind him.

Once the arena doors were banging open Dean surrounded Seth until he was pushing him back against the cold concrete on the building.

Seth’s back connected with a groan that was quickly swallowed up by Dean kissing him senseless.

“Hmm fuck.” Seth moaned between Dean’s bruising kisses. Dean quickly moved to attacking Seth’s neck, leaving hickeys as he went wanting to claim the man as his and his alone. His hard on rubbed against his jeans painfully as he rutted up against Seth’s thigh.

Seth’s head fell back against the wall with a slight crack that had Dean wincing for a second before Seth was pulling him in by his face, kissing him deeply.

Once they parted Seth breathed shakily, his hands skirting Dean’s face to rest against his shoulders. Their foreheads touched as they both breathed in each other’s scent.

“I love you.” Seth whispered, his brown eyes twinkling.

Sometimes when Seth said ‘I love you’ it took Dean’s breath away. It was hard to accept Seth as being genuine sometimes not because he didn’t believe Seth, but he couldn’t believe in himself sparking that much love and devotion from one man. However, no matter what happened they always came back to this. Back to this moment. Sharing a kiss in some Podunk city, expressing their love to one another despite the deck always stacked against them. They were both like magnets one always north and one always south completely connected to one another no matter where they were.

“I love you too.” Dean whispered back with a smile.

Breaking the moment Dean reached down with his right hand and pinched Seth’s ass hard making the younger man yelp.

“Dean!”

Dean began laughing as he pulled away, the returning slap against his shoulder stung, would definitely leave a red mark but Dean loved taking the piss out of Seth because no one had better reactions.

“That fucking hurt you jerk.” Seth continued, following Dean who was walking to the car swinging the keys while Seth rubbed at his ass cheek.

“I’ll kiss it and make it better when we get back to the hotel.” Dean promised to Seth behind him, smiling when he heard Seth say, “you better asshole.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when they would be near Seth’s old stomping grounds of Illinois. The house show went off without a hitch as he and Seth successfully defended their tag team titles against the bar. The crowd was great and electric, giving Dean energy he felt he didn’t possess at the moment.

Dean’s shrugging on his leather jacket backstage as Seth dry’s off his damp hair from the shower. They are both planning to go out and hang out with some mutual friends from the business.

Seth’s been buzzing with nervous energy all day. To tell the truth Dean just wants to get the man drunk so they can fuck is his long-term goal.

“Come on princess how long does it take to tie a shoe?” Dean tapped on his wrist dramatically making Seth glare at him from behind his hair. He finished tying his shoe quickly before standing with a groan as his back cracked.

He looked absolutely sexy in his skin tight, skinny jeans and black button-down shirt. No matter how much Dean mocked Seth for his fashion choices he couldn’t deny how fucking good he looked in them. Dean stood out like a sore thumb in his tattered jeans and wrinkly white shirt under his jacket.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Dean taps his foot dramatically as Seth quickly puts his hair up into a high bun. Dean smirks thinking about tugging his hair out just to annoy him, but Seth is already one step ahead.

“Don’t think about it Ambrose.” Seth warns, a perused look on his face making him look constipated.

“Fine, fine.” Dean holds his hands up in a show of peace making Seth rolls his eyes and sling his bag over his shoulder before shouldering past him toward the door. Dean just shrugs his shoulders thinking that he can at least admire Seth’s ass as he follows behind him.

They make it out of the building easily enough without getting stopped by many people. It’s the end of their loop where they get at least one night to themselves so mostly everyone scurried out as soon as they could. Seth and Dean were the very few remaining at the building, thanks to Seth’s irritable habits in the bathroom and taking a damn near century to get ready.

Dean follows dutifully behind his partner, admiring the way Seth’s muscles bunched under the tight fabric of his jeans. Dean pulls out the ballcap he stuffed down his back pocket and plops it on his head lazily before opening his side of the car door and hopping in.

Seth’s already turning on the car, his hand jiggling the keys with a nervous stutter. Dean stares for a moment before frowning. “You know we don’t have to do this right?”

Seth sighs before shooting him a terrible excuse of a ‘I’m fine’ grin. “I know but we both deserve to have a little fun and Jimmy said he’d meet us at the bar with a few friends.”  
“Well, I do owe Jimmy a black eye, so I guess we _do_ have to do this.” Dean grins, making a joke about their past discussions but Seth sends him a steely look indicated it was not the right time for that type of joke.

Dean holds his hands up in peace. “Geez sorry, sorry. Maybe your bun is on too tight might want to loosen it a little.”

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Seth says with no real heat before pulling out of the parking lot.

Dean settles back in the seat, letting the bumps and turns lull him. The lights whizz past and Seth fiddles with the radio before god awful screaming music is playing. Dean’s learned to tune it out. His palms begin to sweat, and he rubs them against his thighs to wipe them off. He’s hung out with old friends of his and Seth’s hundreds of times, but never before has he hung out with someone, with Seth fully aware of the knowledge of what he did prior. Seth was already like a hound dog wanting to sniff out _anyone_ he possibly thought could have partook in this heinous crime as Seth would call it. Dean has had to calm Seth down numerous times from an unspeakable rage at the possibility of one of his former friends partaking in it. Seth just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of another man touching Dean.

It was definitely touching for Dean personally to know how much Seth cared and thought of him, how _highly_ he thought of Dean that the idea of something like that appalled Seth because he thought Dean deserved better. It was a refreshing mantra to hear that significantly clashed with his own personal mantra still trying to convince Dean that he’ll never amount to anything other than being on his knees.

“Hey...” Seth said softly, breaking Dean out of his thoughts. Seth rubbed a hand across his thigh before squeezing it gently.

“Yeah?” Dean croaked out before clearing his throat at noticing how dry and scratchy it was.

“Don’t worry about it.” Seth winked before giving him a sexy Cheshire cat grin as he easily turned into the bar parking lot with one hand. Dean blew out a breath before slumping in his seat enjoying the warmth of Seth’s palm. If he didn’t get Seth shit faced, then this would be a huge waste because he’s pretty sure his libido couldn’t handle anymore of his hot ass boyfriend winking and grinning at him.

“Now come on grumpy pants let’s go fucking party.” Seth patted his thigh before opening the car door.

Dean laid his head back and groaned dramatically.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Sethy.” Dean mumbled under his breath as he got out on his side, slamming the door behind him. He fixed his cap back on his head until he was sure it blocked most of his eyes and let Seth lead him through the crowd of people who ranged from tipsy to plain hammered. Music pulsed loudly to the point Dean felt like the ground was shaking as they got closer to the entrance.

Seth assured him that this was a typical bar he’d hang out in with his buddies, so no nosy fans would bother them too much since it was common to see them there. Dean sure hoped he was right. He so wasn’t in the mood for a 15-year-old girl planting herself on him for an autograph tonight.

As the doors opened smoke and haziness greeted him as the stench of alcohol permeated the air. Music not uncommon to what Seth typically listened to poured out of the speakers making Dean wince as the sounds of glass chimed and clinked together. His grip on Seth’s hand tightened to the point of pain probably as he shouldered his way past drunk guys and girls smoking, playing pool and generally being loud assholes in their drunken partying.

The bar was actually quite huge as they got deeper to the back. It opened to include a sort of lounge area that was corned away and guarded by security making Dean assume this was more like a night club than a bar. A staircase spiraled up to what Dean presumed was a second floor.

“Almost there!” Seth shouted over the loud pulsing of the party.

Thankfully ‘almost there’ meant a few seconds away as the form of one Jimmy Jacobs came closer into view. He was holed away in a table in the corner which included booths. Shitty rope lighting made everything look purple and the table buzzed in tune to the music.

A pitcher of beer sat atop the table with a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey held loosely between Jimmy’s loose fingers. Obviously, a personal request.

As they got closer to the alcove the music seemed to be only a muted throb instead of the bloody screeching which gave Dean a sigh of relief.

“Fella’s aren’t you looking deliciously hot.” Jimmy winked before standing up with a slight lurch. He first laid himself across Seth practically humping the guy before moving to Dean.

Dean patted his back awkwardly making sure to get an extra pinch into his sides but either Jimmy didn’t care or was too fucking drunk to have felt it.

Buzz kill.

“Come sit down have a drink with me!”

Seth pulled Dean into the alcove until they were sitting squashed on the bench seat, legs practically tangled together due to how little leg room they had. The table was obviously not meant to accommodate men over 6 ft. 1.

“You drunk sad little fucker.” Dean said shaking his head staring at Jimmy sloshing more Whiskey into his cup.

“Fuck you Mox why don’t you make me a friendly drunk little fucker and join me you too Black fucking down this shit with me.”

Jimmy still couldn’t resist calling them by their indie names no matter how many times it irritated Seth.

“You heard the man down a shot.” Dean grabbed the pitcher of beer and poured half into a cup before shoving it Seth’s way. Seth stared at him pointedly before tipping the glass back and inhaling the golden liquid.

“Whoa...ahhh. What kind of beer is this Jimmy?” Seth hissed setting the cup back down. Dean picked it up in confusion and sniffed the cup wrinkling his nose.

“Ugh. Smells like the Jacobs special.”

Jimmy cackled drunkenly. “You got it compadres.” He shot them both finger guns before tipping the Whiskey back into his mouth, spilling half onto his shirt.

Dean dugs his fingers into Seth’s thigh causing Seth to pet Dean’s arm soothingly. Sometimes being around things like this really freaked Dean out but he had to remind himself that his past was his past and it wasn’t wrong to have a few drinks out with friends.

“I think I’ll just have a normal beer.” Dean said mutedly, snagging down a waiter to order he and Seth some normal beers without Jimmy’s weird spin.

They sat there together in comfortable silence watching Jimmy make an ass out of himself and listening to the throbbing of the music. Dean eventually got comfortable enough to sling an arm over Seth’s shoulder, melting into his side. Once the beers came he drank enough to give himself a pleasant buzz but not enough to get him drunk since he still had to drive them to their hotel.

“What about these so-called friends of yours Jacobs?” Seth said, wiping a hand across his mouth. “Thought you said you’d be bringing people?”

“He’s coming.” Jimmy snorted. “Have some damn patience.”

“Sounds like this ‘person’ is likely imaginary Jacobs. You sure you didn’t dream them up in your drunken delusions?” Dean prodded with a grin, enjoying the way Seth held back a snicker.

Jimmy pouted his brows tightening pathetically. “Why you always gotta be so mean Mox?”

“Yeah _Mox_ lighten up.”

A new voice joined the fray making Dean’s muscles tighten as the beer churned in his gut. It was so dark and hazy in their alcove that he couldn’t get a good look at the guys face until he was fully in front of them.

Jimmy immediately brightened up, “Davey!” Hopping up and enveloping the man in a tight hug much like he did earlier.

Dean couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even comprehend rational thought as his eyes stayed glued to the man before him, one Davey Richards. Someone both he and Seth have faced numerous of times on the indies but someone who also had a heart as black as coal, eye’s steel grey that showed no mercy except for the man’s own pleasure.

Suddenly the atmosphere felt all too hot, Dean’s fight or flight kicking in again telling him to fucking run but with the way his arm was still tangled with Seth’s it made it impossible.

Dean’s eyes could have been mere pinpricks in the dim lighting the blue completely leaving until nothing but black could be seen.

As if time stood completely still Dean couldn’t hear anything but the loud ringing in his ears and the pressure of Seth’s hand on his thigh, squeezing harshly breaking Dean out of his trance.

“Dean?” Seth said softly, eyes way too fucking knowing and heart too damn big. Dean felt like breaking completely. Jimmy none the wiser to his meltdown, completely entranced with convincing their new friend to do shots him with.

However, Davey’s eyes never left Dean. They sparkled in mirth, almost getting a sick pleasure out of Dean’s reaction.

“I think you should leave.” Seth said icily, jaw clenched tight and body thrumming with energy. Dean could feel the way Seth’s muscles tightened and how his body temperature spiked from the rise in blood pressure.

“Leave? The man just got her Tyler loosen up a little, have some more of my special.” Jimmy slurred, shoving the pitcher near Seth’s direction.

Seth ignored the man, standing up causing the table to shake.

“Seth.” Dean warned arm on his elbow, holding the man back.

“I said I think you should leave. Now!” Seth’s hand slammed on top of the table, making the beer slosh until it spilled completely onto the tiled floor.

Jimmy let out a drunken holler, but Dean could only focus on the way his boyfriend was trembling.

“Seth, _please_.” Dean whispered. He had one arm on Seth’s and another hand bunched into his shirt holding him back. Seth felt like a rubber band that was one second away from snapping.

“Don’t be that way, _Black._ ” Davey said with a smile, head cocking like the fucker was amused at their reactions.

“Don’t call him that.” Dean spat out angrily, flinching at the use of their indie names leaving the man’s poison lips.

Davey grunted standing up and ignoring the small scene they were starting to create. The man was well muscled still, towering over the other two. Dressed in a no non-sense suit exuding power. Dean felt like he was one second away from passing out.

“Cute.” Davey muttered with a smile. “Heard you found yourself someone though. Happy for you Mox, someone had to do the deed to be with the whore I suppose.”

Jimmy uttered a quick, “Oh fuck” his drunken mind connecting all the dots as Seth wrenched himself from Dean’s hands and landed a hard punch to Davey’s jaw.

“Seth!” Dean yelled, grabbing for him as he and Davey went down in a tangle of limbs.

However, Seth was totally oblivious to anything happening outside of what was in front of him. Security guards and patrons screeched and cheered at the fight brewing on the floor.

Seth sat atop the bigger man and just started throwing punches. The sound of flesh hitting flesh had Dean slightly nauseous.

“Seth _stop_!” Dean moaned, yanking as hard as he could on Seth until they were falling together with Seth landing in his lap. Jimmy finally awoken from his stupor to help, holding onto Seth’s other side as Davey slowly got up and wiped away the blood that was pouring from his nose.

“You mothefucker!” Seth roared, legs kicking and muscles bulging trying to escape the two men’s grasps. Dean however wasn’t intent on letting go. “I’ll make you fucking pay Richards. You hear me, _you’ll pay_.”

“Seth calm down, baby.” Dean whispered, mouth right up close to Seth’s ear, hand patting the man’s heaving chest until he felt Seth slowly begin to loosen. “That’s it relax.”

“I’d like to see you try Black. Never were very good in ring, highly doubt you’ll be even better _outside._ ” Davey laughed, causing Dean to bite his tongue so he didn’t lose his temper to and start swinging. The security guards were pulling on Davey’s arm as he and Jacobs kept a tight grip on Seth who was slightly growling low in his throat.

“Here keep the change.” Davey finally offered laughing as he went, throwing a five-dollar bill down their direction landing a few inches away from Dean’s shoe.

Dean flinched despite himself only spurring on Seth more who almost managed too escape his tight grasp.

“You god damn fucker! Let me go!” Seth howled, loosening his arms from Jacob’s who fell over pathetically and almost sliding from Dean’s hold until Dean caught Seth’s pants and fucking pulled – _hard._

Seth’s shoes slid out from under him causing him to land on the ground harshly with a crack of his knees. That seemed to put out the fire raging through Seth for the time being.

Dean did nothing but hold onto the younger man, softly rubbing his back whispering that, “it’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

“Seth...” Dean moaned, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as the younger man’s thick forearm muscles held him trapped as his head wobbled back and forth, offering his boyfriend a better angle to nip and bite at the soft skin of his throat.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Seth muttered sucking a bright red spot into the area right under his jaw, nipping playfully before licking away the hurt.

Dean gripped the sheets tighter as his erection throbbed behind his underwear, he began canting his hips up so that he could brush Seth’s sparking jolts each time their erections touched.

“Fuck...babe.” Dean groaned as Seth’s head moved away from his neck and jaw down to his chest, lightly running his fingers down Dean’s rib cage making him tremble.

Lips teasingly hovering over his nipples, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

“Do it.” Dean begged, licking his dry lips. “Fuck, fucking _do it_.”

Seth’s mouth surged forward finding his nipples and beginning to suck and nip until Dean was lost in a rush of pleasure pain, over stimulated and painfully erect. His hands went from gripping the sheets to grabbing onto Seth’s hair, moaning out his name.

Seth continued to travel from his nipples down to his navel, licking and sucking as he went.

“God damn it.” Dean breathed out raggedly as Seth’s hands toyed with the elastic of his boxers, hot mouth hovering over his erection breathing steadily onto it.

“Hmmm what do you want baby.” Seth breathed, hand completely stalled on his boxers, hot breath continuing to ghost over his hardon making Dean bite his lip.

“Fu..fuck...” Dean breathed out collecting his bearings. “Ugh..want you.”

“Want me to do what?” Seth toyed again, smiling.

“Fuck you.” Dean breathed out, a spark of fire and defiance lighting in his eyes.

“Eh, maybe later, but what do you want _right now_.” Seth stuck his tongue out and licked at the spot that has been steadily leaking precum for the last thirty minutes.

Dena’s body jolted as an embarrassing sounding moan left his mouth his eyes squeezed shut against the rush of pleasure thrumming through his body. “Fucking suck me off. Want your mouth.”

“Hmmm...” Seth moaned yanking down Dean’s boxers with one strong pull, freeing his erection to the cold air making Dean wince. “Good choice.”

As soon as Seth’s mouth touched his dick Dean’s hands immediately fell into rhythm against Seth’s skull, tangling in his hair, pulling and pushing slowly. “Oh fuck...”

Seth was a fucking tongue expert to the extreme knowing how to fucking suck, lick and nip to drive Dean up the wall.

Or possibly Seth was just a _Dean expert_ which seemed to be the case as Seth’s other hand not holding down on Dean’s hip began rolling his balls in time to him going down.

Dean grit his teeth, choking off a, “so... _clo..close_ ” that ended in a moan.

Seth just moaned and hummed in response sending waves of pleasure up Dean’s spine.

It wasn’t long before Dean’s vision for whiting out and he was coming with a shout as Seth easily swallowed with a slight cough.

“Jesus fuck...” Seth breathed, coughing as he wiped his mouth off with the loose sheets his voice sounding five octaves lower than normal.

Dean threw a sweaty arm across his face, taking a moment to simply breathe. The emotions from the bar earlier and his orgasm making him emotional to say the least.

He felt Seth’s hand creep up his body until the younger male was slotting himself next to Dean their warmth and stickiness a comfort.

“I love you.” Seth softly whispered, fingers tracing a pattern across Dean’s arm that only Seth knew.

Dean removed his arm from his eyes, turning to stare into Seth’s brown ones. “I know.” He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finds out that Dean used to be a prostitute to make some extra cash. Dean has to convince Seth that everything is fine now even when Seth feels like dying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is embarrassingly late! My apologies. Other shiny prompts sparked my interest and I kept having a hard time wrestling (heh) with where I wanted to actually go with this chapter being from Seth's POV. It ended in a way I wasn't expecting it to originally but I think I like the way it turned out, effectively getting Seth's feelings across. I hope you like this one. So sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it.

To say that Seth felt like he had been punched in the gut by Strowman was an understatement.

If anything, Seth felt as if his entire will to even _breathe_ was at risk after Jimmy Jacobs had inadvertently mentioned it.

It didn’t really sink in for Seth until later, when he was coming home from his impromptu lunch with Jacobs. It had been a while since he seen his old friend and since they were in town doing some shows he decided to take him up on his offer for a quick bite to eat. Dean was doing some behind the scenes work so he thankfully, in hindsight, couldn’t attend.

When he was unlocking the door to the motel and Dean’s pale, scar riddled back came into view, softly moving with each inhale and exhale of breath as he slept after waking up so early for work it finally just broke Seth completely.

He remembered heading to the shower and just breaking down. Gross sobs escaping his mouth as his hand shakily tried to muffle the noise, in fear of waking Dean. Dean slept like a bear on most days and couldn’t be woken very easily, need Seth had worried, but his mind became paranoid and hyper aware of the magnitude of what he had just learned.

_Dean a prostitute.  
Dean on his knees for someone else._

_Dean getting fu-_

His mind couldn’t even finish the thought, as if it was just shutting down on autopilot to spare Seth any more agony.

He doesn’t quite remember much after the shower. He remembers changing into sleep clothes, crawling into bed next to Dean and escaping the world for a few. Then he remembers ugly nightmares tormenting his dreams, nightmares of Dean, of being unable to stop what was happening, being forced to watch.

He woke up groggily around 4 PM and immediately decided to try and cleanse his mind by getting roaring drunk. Dean had gone out and bought some liquor not too long ago intending to use it for when they had a few days off but Seth, not being one to fancy alcohol to begin with, decided it’d be as good as time as any to use it.

So, that had been the rest of his night and Dean’s, getting drunk and then having drunken sex until both passed out from clear exhaustion and drunkenness.

He was reacquainted with the world by a pulsing headache and nausea on the tip of his tongue as memories assaulted his senses again, then he was confronting Dean about it....

That was about two months to the day but who was keeping count.

Seth’s hand flexed inadvertently as his eyes slid up his boyfriends back which was shaking with laughter due to something Cesaro was saying. To say that Seth was beyond paranoid at _anyone_ having taken part in this...this act was putting it lightly to say the least.

Seth bit his lip in anxiousness as sweat beaded across his brow before he was sliding up to Dean’s side, hand settling against the small of Dean’s back possessively.

Cesaro had Sheamus, Seth had nothing to worry about, but it still made his heart beat a little less at the flick of Cesaro’s eyes to his movements as the man scratched awkwardly at his bald head before wrapping up his conversation.

“Any way, see ya tomorrow Dean. Remember I still owe you one for these.” Cesaro smiled and showed his braces in display causing Dean to laugh again.

“Yeah, yeah, idle threats.”

Dean waved him off as Seth fully relaxed.

“Any reason for you interrupting my conversation or is it just my lucky day?” Dean turned his head around almost inches from Seth’s face, his face obviously showing displeasure at Seth’s gesture.

Seth just got grumpy in return. “Fine. Next time you’re with Cesaro I’ll just steer clear, okay?”

“Don’t be like that you know that’s not what I meant.” Dean’s eyes wandered across his own, fully turning his body so they were both facing each other. Dean’s blue eyes probed, searching for an answer but Seth was closed off.

Seth tried to hold his probing gaze defiantly but gave up, cowardly averting his eyes. He couldn’t rightfully tell Dean what was wrong considering he had promised him he’d stop getting worked up over it after the whole Davey Richards thing happened.

His fist tightened as anger thrummed inside of him at the memory.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean whispered softly, hands coming up to Seth’s tensed neck muscles, soothing as they rubbed softly to relieve the tension. “What’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me a little.”

Seth shook his head, hair flying in every direction due to how frizzy it was. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not noth-” Dean was interrupted as Jason Jordan had wandered over to them, making Dean’s hands quickly disappear from Seth’s neck. Making Seth pang for the warmth of Dean’s fingers again.

 “Hey guys! Great news. My Dad said we would have a three-man tag tonight against the Bar and Elias!”

The overenthusiastic joy of Jason was cute to witness but at the same time grating on Seth’s nerves a little. “Yeah, great news.” Seth said sarcastically making Dean gab him hard in the ribcage subtly.

It was typically the opposite between the two. What had gotten into him?

“Sounds good kid, how’s about you go ahead to Gorilla and me and Seth will meet you there after we change into our gear?”

Seth sort of drowned out the rest of the conversation from there and was brought out of his staring by Dean pulling at his bicep.

“Kid’s gone. You owe me like so many locker-room blow jobs for that, by the way.” Dean waggled his brows and Seth attempted to act at least a modicum of normal. He put on his best sexy grin before he was whispering.

“Well let’s just see if we can knock one of those out quickly, huh?”

* * *

 

Seth was hoping the feelings would dissipate and he could actually focus back on real life again, without worrying about what happened in the past, as Dean had told him very firmly that that part of his life was over, and Seth should look forward toward the future. The future they had managed to carve out together, but Seth wasn’t having an easy time transitioning past it.

Nothing was ever clearer to that than when they were in the ring together later that night.

Usually the crowd noise was something Seth was hyper aware of, a focus for him to amp himself up further for the match but the crowd noise was effectively drowned out by the deafening sounds of his mind conjuring up weird scenarios in his head. Paranoia began to crawl up his spine until it was effectively choking him, making the shapes in the ring turn to blobs.

His eyes laser focused on Dean in the ring, his face smashed against Cesaro’s forearms as Cesaro wrenched in a cross face. Dean’s face was becoming red due to lack of oxygen, but all Seth could picture was this scene outside of the ring, this scene involving something a bit more sinister.

He's suddenly no longer in the ring, he’s in a grimy indie show shower room watching as Dean’s pleading blue eyes find him, his skin soft and untainted by the wild red colored beard he now sported. His curly, dry locks a lot longer than usual and his usual ring attire replaced by simply blank trunks stained with blood.

Seth wasn’t staring at Dean anymore he was staring at Jon Moxley and Cesaro sinisterly was behind him, his face set into an uncharacteristic grin as his hand intimately stroked at Dean’s – _Jon’s_ – heaving back muscles as Jon leaned on his knees staring a hole straight through Seth’s entire being.

Seth found himself at a loss for words, not knowing exactly what to do, he had one moment to hear _Jon_ utter out a strangled why before he was catapulted from this scene to the reality of what was in front of him.

Sheamus had gotten in the ring and grabbed Seth’s long brown hair, yanking it until Seth was falling over the top rope clumsily, air driven out of him and leaving him disorientated. The crowd noise eventually came back to him at an alarming level, making Seth wince.

“Not much of a plan Mr. Architect, eh?” Sheamus goaded with a smug grin pushing Seth hard until he was slipping, falling until his head collided with the ring buckle and he saw stars.

His vision whited out as his mouth grew heavy, he could feel himself falling but his hands refused to coordinate to spare his head from slamming into the mat.

He thought he could hear Dean’s frantic shout of, _Seth!_ but once his head hit the canvas he saw no more.

 

* * *

 

“Seth. _Seth._ Come on damn it. _Please._ ”

Seth’s nose scrunched up as a foreign hand went to his eyelid and roughly dragged it open, shinning a blinding white light into his pupil making him hiss in agitation. “ _Fuck_.”

“Thank fuck, _hey_ , get that damn light out of his face!”

Seth blinked a few times, attempting to orientate himself to what was happening.

The first thing he encountered was the blue of Dean’s eyes hovering over him, clouded in concern while a medical trainer straightened their shirt in clear agitation, picking up a light off the floor.

Seth furrowed his brows. “Did you just shove the trainer?”

At least he _tried_ expressing that thought but with his mouth as dry as cotton it came out in a garbled mess of ‘u s’ve the tr’ner?’.

Dean gave a shrug, totally not giving two fucks at shoving an official as his hands settled on Seth’s neck, the coarseness of his palms soothing Seth’s building anxiety about the situation.

“You scared me,” Dean admitted softly a fine tremor to his shoulders.

Seth blinked a few more times to clear his vision before he was attempting to sit up with a groan.

“Whoa!” Dean barked hands flinging out to grip his shoulders steady as Seth teetered on the table hand holding his head with a low groan. “Damn it Rollins.” Dean cursed making Seth give a small smile at Dean resorting to cursing him out by his last name. Something about the small moment seeming intimate.

“What happened?” Seth eventually asked when it felt like he wasn’t going to fall over or puke up his guts.

“You rung your bell pretty well. Passed out in the ring, came too grabbed my ass and kissed me in front of the whole crowd.”

Seth’s blood froze in his veins, his face going pale. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Yeah maybe,” Dean laughed making Seth mutter out a ‘fuck you’ darkly at the small heart attack. “You did pass out though but maybe for a few seconds before you were roused long enough to roll out of the ring. I barely managed to drag you back to the trainers before you passed out again.”

The ‘again’ was heavily stressed and Seth could tell just from the way Dean’s hands lingered on his shoulders, his grip firm and the way his voice slightly trembled that he was fucking scared. No ifs, ands or buts about it. The mighty Dean Ambrose was legit terrified.

Seth would have felt positively warm at the response, just another acknowledgment of how much their relationship has grown if he wasn’t feeling so lousy over apparently getting KO’d in the ring tonight due to his wandering imagination.

“Let’s bust outta here huh? The docs think you aren’t concussed but they recommended you take a few days off to rest and they told me to make you drink extra fluids because apparently it seems like you were dehydrated.” Dean’s hands slowly wound underneath his shoulders until he was hesitantly sliding off the table, trying to gain his equilibrium. A migraine was beginning to pulse beneath his eyes making him duck his head low and rest it against Dean’s collarbone as the man’s continued ramblings lulled him into a sleep like state.

“Not sure how a man who drinks 12 ounces of coconut water twice a day could be dehydrated but what do I know. I mean heh, I sewed my nipple back on which probably _should_ qualify me as some sort of medical something. Do you think they would give a degree out for-”

Seth didn’t even process the rest of the information as his body fell more heavily into Dean’s side, forcing the man to grunt and take on the extra weight.

“Seth, you okay? Seth? Whoa!”

Seth felt his body slide out of Dean’s hands softly, obviously Dean not being prepared for the dead weight to deal with it.

Seth’s eyes watered, his emotions and defenses at absolute zero as Dean pushed back his long, wet hair and peered into his eyes again, his brow furrowed, questioning without speaking.

“Babe?” Dean whispered hands pressed gently against Seth’s quivering lips.

Seth did nothing but pull the man into a huge hug, the motion causing his migraine to increase until Seth felt the dam burst and the flood gates come as he wept into Dean’s confused shoulder murmuring apologies for something, he had nothing to really be sorry about.

Dean stopped leaning on his knees and plopped his butt next to him, his arms curling around Seth’s back and gripping him back tightly, whispering an “I love you” softly against the shell of his ear.

Seth clenched his eyes tightly against Dean’s shoulder, hands scrabbling at his back for purchase. Seth didn’t say the words back but just judging by the way he could feel Dean’s heart beat strong and steady Seth knew that Dean got the picture loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> So Davey Richards is a wrestler (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/puroresusystem/images/0/0d/Richards.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160702180102) for those wanting a picture. Obviously this is a fictional account and not a personal reflection on the wrestler.
> 
> Also this is how I picture Seth in those skinny jeans ;) (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/c0/81/0bc0813f1edd76a4392f52e9849c407a.jpg)
> 
> Like I said there will be a second chapter from Seth's POV. For some reason this thing just wanted to be written from Dean's side first. Hopefully I portrayed accurate emotions and feelings between the two that don't seem out of place. Like I said earlier, hope you enjoy it and would appreciate you leaving a review! Thanks again.


End file.
